Call of the Night 2: Second Time Around
by Ranmano1fan
Summary: Another lemony fresh story! Sequel to Call of the Night. Might get yanked, I don't know. Please read & review! Thank you. Enjoy.


**Ranma 1/2 Fanfic: Call of the Night 2**: **Second Time Around**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. The character's names and the like belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------

Lowering his naked body into the hot water that filled the tub in the Tendo's bathroom, Ranma hoped a relaxing soak would calm his nerves and relieve him of the worries that have risen over the past few days.

Ever since his late night encounter with Akane, he has felt very uneasy around her and the family. Neither teen has talked about what happened that night, though they haven't said much to the other since than either. Whenever their gazes locked they'd immediately turn away, their cheeks a light shade of red.

He'd try to strike up a conversation with her, but what would he say? "Why did you have sex with me?" would always be the first question to pop into his mind every time he thought about it, but he knows if he was too direct she'd take it the wrong way. He could try to be subtle, but that probably wouldn't work either.

Little did he know as he laid there in silence, he was about to have a visitor. Leaning back against the side of the tub, the steam filled room clouded his senses so much, he paid no attention to the bathroom door sliding open or the person walking in.

Akane slid the door close behind her completely naked, having deposited the clothes she had been wearing in the hamper, laying them on top of his. She made her way slowly and quietly through the warm fog over to the tub. Ranma only took notice of her when she brushed her hand against his cheek.

"Akane, what are you doing in here?" he asked, sounding confused, but not bothering to cover himself up.

But she didn't answer him. Instead she inserted her one foot into the water and swung her other leg over the boy's body and sat down on her knees, placing herself on his lap, submerging the lower half of her body into the water.

He repeated, "What are you doing?"

Akane laid her body against his, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed her cheek onto his and whispered in the boy's ear, "I can't take it anymore. I want to feel you inside me again. I'm wet just thinking about how big you are and the feelings I felt from the last time we were together."

"You do? You are? But what about your family, what happens if they catch us in here?" wondered Ranma, staring at the sultry look his fiancee was giving him when she pulled her face away to look him in the eyes.

She kissed him gently on the lips and said in a low and husky voice, "I could care less if they found us now. Let them see how much in love we are."

Akane could feel his manhood stiffening under her weight as she kissed him again, playfully putting her tongue inside his mouth.

"That's good enough reason for me," said the teen, enthusiastically wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her kisses tenfold.

He moved his hands up and down her back before grabbing her ass and lifted her up slightly to allow his rod to reach full salute. Then the boy lowered her onto his meat, slowly pushing it past the girl's delicate folds just as he did a few days ago. She moaned into his mouth as their passionate kiss continued.

Slowly their hips started to rock back and forth creating waves in the water as feelings of pleasure began to stir inside them. Soon the rhythm of their muffled moans combined with the sounds of moving water, filling the room with the song of sex.

Akane broke off the kiss and raised her upper body off of Ranma's, the euphoric feeling of climax reaching her throat. She moaned towards the ceiling, achieving her orgasm and the girl's love juice flowed forth, covering his rod with her cum as it mixed with the warm water of the tub. The two teens continued their wave-like motions until the boy stiffened and his hot seed came shooting out, filling the girl with his cream.

Placing her naked body against her lover's, Akane kissed him once more. "I love you, Ranma," she told him, her cheeks reddish in color, holding herself up with her hands against the side of the tub.

He didn't know if it was the steam or the sex that made her say it, but he could care less which one it was at the moment as he repeated her sentence, "And I love you, Akane."

Sighing out loud, the girl kissed him again, wrapping her arms his neck once more. She started rocking again when suddenly there was a knock on the sliding door and a voice called from the other side, "Ranma?"

Akane took a sharp intake of breath and held it as the boy answered, "Yeah, Kasumi?"

"I have your clean clothes right here, I'll just place them on top of the hamper for you," she told him.

"Okay. Thanks, Kasumi," replied the boy, hoping she'd leave.

"Oh, and Ranma," said the eldest sister.

"Yeah?" responded the teen.

"Have you seen Akane?" she asked, her silhouette clearly definitive against the door.

He looked at the girl laying on top of him in the tub before answering, "Uh, um no. Not since dinner, why?"

"Because she wasn't in her room when I went to look in on her a few minutes ago," explained the older girl, "Do you know where I might find her?"

"Not at the moment, sorry," he lied, sounding apologetic.

"Oh," said Kasumi, "Thanks anyway," and then she walked away. And as she did she glanced at the inside of the hamper and saw some girl clothes on top of Ranma's. 'Hmm,' she said to herself, but didn't give it another thought and she walked away, her shadowy image on the door fading.

Letting out her breath, Akane placed a shaking hand on her chest. "I thought for sure she'd catch us," she said, her voice quivering with fear.

"I thought you didn't care if anyone caught us?" wondered the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't get scared, does it?" she replied, "Besides, that was very exciting, my heart is still racing," moving her hand to her lover's chiseled chest, "And apparently so is your's." She felt something happening inside her in which she had no control over. "And...unh, it seems the excitement is,... unh, making you harder too. I can feel it," she told him, moaning with pleasure.

"You got me there," admitted Ranma, wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"You want more, don't you?" she asked in her sultry, husky voice.

His answer was a kiss on the lips.

"Ooh, I'll take that as a yes," she said, beginning to rock again.

She lifted herself up once more and began to grope around the outside of the tub. When she found what she was looking for, she brought it into the bath with her: it was the metal rinsing pan.

Ranma watched with a quizzical look on his face as she lowered the pan into the warm water, allowing it to fill. She then raised it to her shoulder and started to slowly pour the water out over her ivory-colored skin, caressing her breasts with her free hand as the water trickled down her hot body.

Leaning forward, the boy reached a sitting position as he pressed his dry upper body against the moist skin of his lover's. Once again Akane filled the pan and raised it to her shoulder, only this time the water fell over both of their bodies as they kissed ever so more passionately.

Then without warning, she dropped the pan outside the tub with a clang and embraced Ranma in a tight hold as he did the same, their rocking becoming harder. Soon the gentle waves started thrashing a little more as the two teens tossed aside all that remained of their inhibitions, going full bore with their lovemaking.

It wasn't long after, the height of Akane's pleasure reached her throat again and she screamed it into Ranma's open mouth, their kiss continuing non-stop. Even after Ranma stiffened again and shot another round of his seed, they did not cease their movements. They wanted to see how long they could go before fatigue forced them to stop.

They kept going well after each of them reached a third orgasm, slowing for only a few moments then beginning again, and it seemed the world had stopped before they did.

Leaning back against the tub again, the lover's impassioned embrace stood strong. Akane continuously lifted herself up, leaving the head of Ranma's member in and then she slammed her womanhood back down as he pushed his cock up at the same time in fast succession.

Soon the splashing water was spilling over the sides of the tub as the teen's reached a simultaneous orgasm, their cream and cum coming forth and mixing with the warm water surrounding them.

Breathing heavy, they finally stopped their passionate kisses. Lowering her head onto her lover's chest, she listened to the fast-paced beating of his heart.

"That was... amazing," said Akane, panting slightly, tracing her finger in a circular motion on the boy's pectoral muscle.

"Yeah," he agreed, his breath coming in quick bursts, "I don't know... about you, but... I'm spent."

They laid there for a few minutes in each other's arms in silence waiting for their breathing to become slow and steady again.

"I guess we should get out now. I'd rather stay here in your arms like this, Ranma, but the others will begin to get suspicious and start looking for us if we continued to lay here," explained the girl, lifting herself from her lover's warm embrace.

Both teens removed themselves from the tub and each of them grabbed a towel that was waiting to be used and they began drying off as the tub drained away all evidence of their encounter.

Ranma grabbed his clothes and slipped on his boxers and pants while Akane wrapped her towel around her, covering her breasts and still wet womanhood the best she could.

She went for the doorknob, but before she could reach for it Ranma wrapped his arms around her waist once more. She turned around quickly and before she knew it, he placed a kiss on her lips. She snaked her arms around his neck and they held each other in another passioned embrace as he lifted her off her feet. She broke off the kiss after a minute and he lowered her back to the ground.

"You were incredible in there," he told her as her feet touched the floor.

"So were you," she replied, adding, "Maybe you should go first, that way if anyone was in the hall they'd only see you leaving."

"Okay," he agreed, picking up the remainder of his clothes, "Until next time, right?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him.

Ranma opened the bathroom door and stuck his head out. Seeing no one in the hallway, the boy said goodbye and left, making it to his room in a quick dash, shutting his door behind him.

Waiting a minute or two, Akane peered out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. With no other presence in the hall, the girl quickly made her way up the stairs and to her room. As her hand landed on the doorknob another door down the hall opened and her older sister Kasumi walked out of her own room.

The two girl's eyes met and a silence fell between them for a few seconds. The elder of the sisters broke the silence by asking, "Akane where have you been and why are you standing there in a towel?"

Standing there with the feeling of Ranma's cock inside her still fresh in her mind, the thoughts caused her to reach a silent orgasm as she tried to quickly think up lie. "Uh, I decided to take a jog around town after dinner and was about to take a bath when I remembered I forgot to grab some clean clothes," she said finally, hoping it would convince her sister.

If Kasumi knew it was a lie, she hid it well when she asked, "And what would you have done if Ranma caught you like this?"

"I would have kicked him into the next time zone," replied Akane hotly, brandishing a fist.

"Oh," said the elder sister. Then she added, "Well, you go back downstairs and take your bath, I'll get some clothes for you."

The younger of the two girls smiled and thanked her older sister before turning to leave. As Akane began to descend the stairs, Kasumi glanced down and noticed a line of fresh cum creeping down her baby sister's leg just below the concealing fabric of the towel.

A sly smile flashed across her face as she thought to herself, "Oohh. So _that's_ what they were doing,' and she shut Akane's bedroom door behind her, having learned of her sister's secret.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------

Writer's Notes: This story is not to be taken seriously. It was written to be like a Dojinshi; or a sex comicbook; not as something that might happen in the series.

Someone asked for a sequel and I delivered.

Someone asked for more dialogue and I obliged.

Someone asked for more suspense and I gave it more.

Someone asked for more of a plot/story and I believe I consented.

You people should know who you are.

If you want me to continue with this story, let me know and I'll try to come up with more.

---------------------------------------

I'd like to thank Psyche(she'll know who I mean) for being there for me. I'd also like to thank her along with The Rabid Badger, Jack Bauer Reborn, Lleh, MShrieken, nihogoneko and everyone else I didn't mention by name for reading, reviewing and favoriting my stories.


End file.
